<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You cant keep doing this by Maura_Moo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753731">You cant keep doing this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maura_Moo/pseuds/Maura_Moo'>Maura_Moo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Damien - Freeform, Drinking to Cope, Flower Symbolism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mayor Damien - Freeform, Memories, Mentions of alcohol, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Random &amp; Short, References to Depression, Song fic, Symbolism, The Past, Vent Writing, Who Killed Markiplier?, how to never stop being sad, inspired by a song, shadows of the past, third person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maura_Moo/pseuds/Maura_Moo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celine’s gone<br/>William’s gone<br/>Mark’s gone<br/>Damien’s gone<br/>Dark’s here to stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You cant keep doing this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien started at the mirror, squinting at the reaction that gazed uselessly back at him. At the empty mud-brown eyes. At the paled skin turning a light grey. The Damien they knew slowly faded away to his dark husk. “They’re not really gone” he whispered, voice horse and aching. Deep down he knew it was a lie. That Celine was gone...that William… that Mark was gone...he was gone. </p><p>Gentle music drifted through the empty halls, bouncing against the now decrepit walls. The old songs that used to highlight the joys of old times. Every note he overanalyzed, was this a warning? A cry for help? Anything from his old friend. Did he care too little? Too much?</p><p>The nights slowly trickled past him after it happened. Sometimes he’d adventure out onto the grounds, feeling the way his scuffed shoes suck into the mud, the way it held him. It was the only time he was held.  But mostly he’d just sit. Watching as the frosts stole away the colour. He used to love the gardens. The way the rose petals held onto the early morning dew until it rolled off and dropped to the group like teardrops. The way that forget-me-nots blossomed against his feat. The way that Lillies perfectly cupped the moon.  He hated the way that the Lillies drained slowly of colours, the way the forget-me-nots shrivelled up and lay as crumpled stains in the overgrown grass, the way the rose petals dropped and fell, whisked away on the wind like memories. </p><p>Work slowly became less abrasive. Soon he was forgotten. His position passing onto someone else just as quickly as his name disappeared from local newspapers. He remembered the way his sister smiled when he was elected. The way William and Mark wept, embracing him as corks popped in the background. He remembered the way they smiled into their glasses. He took a backseat to his own world. Became a secondary character in his own novel. </p><p>Almost instantly, Damien shifted from filling his glass with vibrant red wine to pouring black liquid down his gullet straight from the bottle. He slowly learns to love, to thrive on the taste of it sliding down his throat, the way it burns as it fills his aching body.</p><p>Celine’s gone</p><p>William’s gone</p><p>Mark’s gone</p><p>Damien’s gone</p><p>Dark’s here to stay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>